1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to competitive type skill games and, more particularly, to a skill game of the type where two or more figures are independently controlled by the opposing players of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, there have been a number of devices for toys or games wherein two or more figures are controlled by respective players during competition in a particular event. Fighting type games are typical of this type whereby the figures may be made to undergo controlled, compound movement relative to a base and to each other in an attempt to strike the figure of the opposing player. Means also have been provided whereby, when one of the figures strikes a blow on the other figure at a predetermined position thereon, some particular type of action designating such a hit will occur so as to signal the achievement of a point or the end of a fight. Typical of the prior art of this type is U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,870 for a Fighting Figure Toy.